Happily Ever Whatever (Returns)
by RoseyR
Summary: A bunch of Fairy tale base oneshots starring Rin, Len, and others! Main pairing: RinxLen Rated M for a few adult theme chapters
1. Red and the Wolf

**Hey guys I need to tell you this, the original story for Happily Ever Whatever was taken down because something happened, at first I wasn't going to remake it because it was too much work and I can't remember the concept of each chapters, so I decided to give up on it, but a friend of mind was able to return some of the chapters, and now I have returned some of the chapters I was able to copy and paste, but for the chapters I couldn't get back because it didn't have all the words I put in there, so that was bad, so I won't bring all the chapters back, I'll only bring the chapters that were saved thanks to my friend, and I'll continue this story with new chapters and replace the chapters that will never be brought back ever again. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid!**

* * *

Chapter 1

There once was a girl name Red Riding Hood, but her real name is Rin, she was heading towards to the forest, where her grandmother lives and deliver some bake goods to her, why her grandmother lives deep in the forest, no one will ever know. While walking, Rin was starting to get a bit angry at her mother for sending her only daughter deep in the forest, where she could probably get killed by wild animals.

Soon Rin reached her grandmother's house and to her surprise, the door was wide open. "…Either grandma forgot to close the door, or there's someone else inside the house ...please be the first reason," Rin said as she opened the door a bit wider. "Hello? grandma? ...it's me Rin or better known as Red...grandma? ...did you fell down again? ...please tell me you weren't eaten by a wild animal...like...wolf...grandma ?" Rin searched everywhere for her grandmother, soon she reached her grandmother's bed and saw a huge lump in it, Rin assumed it was her grandmother sleeping, but for some reason, the sleeping lump didn't feel like her grandmother.

When Rin was close enough to the bed, the figure under the blanket pulled the blanket off and headed towards Rin. Rin was about to scream if it wasn't for the thing on her lips, which were another pair of lips. The figure was kissing her! "Mm?!" Rin gained her senses and pushed the figure off her. "What. The. Heck! why'd you do that you pervert!?" Rin exclaimed. The figure just laughed and got out of the bed, the figure was actually a young boy, around Rin's age, he has blonde hair, tied up into a ponytail, and blue eyes, but something else was added to the boy's image, he has a wolf tail and wolf ears .

"Len! is that really you?" Rin asked. "Took ya long enough to recognize me," the boy named, Len, said. "God, you scared the crap out of me, I thought you were a monster or something that was about to eat me," Rin exhaled. "Heh, yeah, but you should have seen your face, it was like, 'ah! I'm so scared' and then it was like 'please don't eat me!'" Len said while trying to imitate Rin's voice. "Yeah yeah, whatever." Rin actually known Len for awhile, when she was just a little girl, she met him when she headed to visit her grandmother for the first time, at first, Len was really shy and was hiding behind a tree, but when Rin saw him hiding behind the tree, she went over to him and greeted herself to him, they became friends after that, it was actually normal for people in her town to be friends with half human and half animal people, mostly because most of the town folk are half breed, heck even some of them would be in a relationship together.

Even though Rin and Len were the best of friends, things changed when both Rin and Len came to the ages of teenagers, soon they both hang out less and less, until they stopped hanging out at all, over time though, Len started feeling more outgoing, as well as developing feelings towards Rin, but never told her.

"Oh that, actually she and her friends were going out of town for a few weeks and won't be back till next month, and your grandmother asked me to house sit for her while she's gone," Len explained. "She didn't want to tell you because she knew me and you weren't spending time together like we use to, and all she wanted was for us hang out again, like the old days."

"It's alright...but hey! here we are together, why don't we hang out right now, you did brought some delicious goodies," Len said as he reached for the basket.

They were enjoying each other's company just like the old days, but then Rin remembered something that happened earlier. "...Len...why'd you kiss me all of a sudden?" Rin asked as she grew suspicious. Len just froze, why did he kissed her all of a sudden...did he miss her so much that his secret feelings for her involve him kissing her...maybe it was time for him to confess his love towards her.

"Well...there's a good explanation for that," Len said. "Go on..." "...I...I..." "Oh come on! just say it already!" "...I love you!" Len exclaimed. "...Say what?!" "Yeah.I love you, don't remember the exact day I started developing these feelings, but all I know is that I love you, I love you Rin! better known as Red Riding Hood!" "I love you too," Rin said as she leaned forward and kissed Len. The kiss surprised Len, but soon he relaxed and started kissing back. The kiss started out gentle and sweet, but soon the kiss became a bit more passionate and rougher. Soon Len started taking off Rin's red hood and taking off her clothes, while Rin was doing the same thing. Len started kissing down towards her neck and leaving a few love bites along the way, once he reached her breast, he started sucking on her right nipple and one of his hands was squeezing her other breast. "Ah~". Len then started positioning himself at Rin's entrance, and when she was ready, he plunged into her, Rin started screaming, but relaxed, Len then started thrusting into her while playing with her breast and kissing her on the lips.

Len did what she said and started thrusting faster and harder, he started to groan at the tightness of her entrance, and felt his point coming soon. Len then started thrusting faster and faster knowing both his and her time were coming up, and with one final thrust, he pulled out and cum all over the bed and on Rin. They both started panting and sweating, and laid down on the bed. "…Y-you know grandma is not going to be happy about what we did to her bed when she comes home," Rin said. "...W-we should probably clean this up," Len said. Len said. "Yeah..." "...Wanna just continue making out and clean the bed later?" Len suggested. "... Sure,". Both Rin and Len continued kissing each other, and hopefully Rin's grandmother won't come home for little longer.


	2. The Not So Little Mermaid

Chapter 2

"Prince Len, we have some great news for you." "What is it?" "You're getting married to princess Miku next month!" "...WHAT!?" And that's why I'm at sea, I had to get out of there, I really don't want to marry someone, especially someone I barely know! it's not like I don't want to marry, it's just that I prefer to marry someone I'd actually want to marry, god...I blame my parents for this. Turns out my parents wanted me to marry princess Miku is because they want me to find a girl and marry them soon, especially since I'll be old enough to rule the kingdom on my own soon, and they want me to marry a princess to be by my side while I rule the kingdom, which is stupid. I love my parents, I really do, but it feels like they just want me to get a girlfriend already, especially since I'm a teenager and almost becoming a full adult, god, why do parents force you to date someone already? So now, I'm at sea, trying to clear my head, should I marry this princess Miku? she might be nice...hopefully, or should not marry and have my parents scowl at me for not dating...geez...my head hurts. "If you're going to fish, please go somewhere else please!" a voice said. I quickly turned and blush, it was a mermaid girl, she had short blonde hair, captivating blue eyes, and soft pink lips, but what really made me blush was that she was showing her breasts. "…What the fuck! why aren't you wearing a clam bra or something!?" "Clam bra? dude, where the hell would I even get a clam bra? do I look like a mermaid from a child book? besides, do you know how hard to break a clam is? or how hard it is to find the right size clam as well as string or heck even a strap to put the clam together? We live in the freaking ocean, and you really expect us to have tools to make a clam bra?" the mermaid girl said. I just continued blushing. "W-what's your name?" I asked. "...The names Rin, how about you?" "L-Len," I stuttered. "Well Len, like I said, please don't fish anywhere this area, it's bad enough we let you humans eat the fish, but we don't want you guys to use your equipment to catch one of us," Rin said. "Well lucky for you, I'm not really fishing, I'm just trying to clear my head," I said. " Oh? why's that?" "Well...I'm going to marry a princess that I don't know about," I said. "...What the fuck!?" Rin exclaimed. "What sane parent would force their own kid to marry someone that they barely know! that's completely bull!" "Well at least someone knows how I feel right now," I said. "Well you gotta admit, you marrying someone you don't even love is just wrong," Rin said. "I know right" "You know, you shouldn't run away from your problems, you should just tell your parents that you don't want to marry this girl," Rin suggested. "...Guess you're right, thanks for the talk," I said. "Welcome, you're actually cool, you must be the first ever human I actually like talking to," Rin said as she started to leave. For some reason, what she said made me blush and made my heart beat faster. After telling my parents that I'm calling off the wedding, they were furious, but proud of me for making my own decision, though they did scowl at me for not have a special lady by me side.

But soon, I started developing feelings towards her, as well as urges, for some reason, I wanted to kiss Rin on her soft pink lips, I wanted to feel her against my body, and I really wanted to hear her moan my name.

"Leeeeeeeeennnnn!" Rin yelled trying to get my attention. "Huh? what?" "You were spacing out," Rin said. "Oh sorry," I said. "It's okay, anyways like I was saying, don't you think it would be cool to have-". I cut her off, knowing I won't really pay attention to whatever she was saying. "Rin, we've been hanging out together for awhile, right?" I asked. "...Um yeah?". "A-and I was wondering if anything new changed after all of this," I said "Hm... well, I did found a dead body at the bottom of the ocean," Rin said. "...WHAT!?".

I guess I would say 'I like you too'" Rin said while blushing. I felt happy, Rin returns my feelings, I-I could stop myself anymore, I leaned forward and started kissing her. Rin just kissed back and put her arms around my neck. The kiss started off gentle and soft, but soon I decided to deepen the kiss, I started nibbling Rin's lower lip which caused her to open her mouth slightly, I pushed my tongue into her mouth and started wrestling with her tongue. I then laid her down on the sand and started playing with her breast "Mmm..." This felt amazing, though the down part about this is that her lower region is a tail...and well...I need to calm down my friend below here. "...L-Len..I think something is alive in your pants..." "...T-that might be a problem..." I said. "...Let me help then~". Rin took my pants off, and my cock sprang out, it started throbbing and begging for someone's touch. Rin reached for my cock and started licking and kissing it very slowly, and it was driving me crazy. Rin then put my cock into her mouth and was bobbing her head up and down, I couldn't take it anymore and pushed her head down on my cock and almost gagged her with my cock.

Rin started moving faster and faster, and soon I cum all over her face. "...S-sorry," I apologized. Rin just stared at me and licked my juices from her mouth and smirk. "Salty...yet tasty~" Rin said as she cleaned her face off. I blushed at her response, she then leaned forward and we started making out once again. At least my parents will be happy to know I finally have a girlfriend.


	3. A Modern Cinderella

Chapter 3

Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Cinderinella, Rin for short...for some reason, anyways, this Cinderella lives in a more modern time, where there's televising, the internet, and smartphones, and other modern stuff.

Anyways, Rin lives with her stepmother, who's evil to the core, and lives with her two wicked, bitchy stepsisters! Rin's mother died after she gave birth to Rin, and Rin's father married her stepmother, but somehow, Rin's father mysteriously died, even though there's probably evidence on how he died.

Rin's P.O.V.. "RIIIIINNNNNNNN! where's my shoes!" Neru yelled. "Coming!" I quickly got Neru's shoes and hurried to her room. "Here you go your highness," I said. "That's majesty to you," Neru said as she continued fixing her hair. "Whatever," I mumbled. "Riiinnnnn! where's my knives!?" Tei yelled. "Coming! ...and didn't mother tell you not to bring your knives with you anymore?" I exclaimed. "Whatever!" Tei said. I just rolled my eyes and found one of her knives, I then walked towards Tei's room. "Here," I said as I handed Tei her knives . "Riiiinn! where's my-". "I'm on it! I'll get your bottle of sake!" I exclaimed as I got a bottle and headed towards Meiko, or better known as my stepmother's room. "Here you go, and if you don't mind me asking, why's everyone in a rush this morning?" "Well if you must know, Len Kagamine, is having a party, and your two beautiful sister are going," Meiko said. "Um...isn't the party for everyone? cause Miku is going and she doesn't have a invitation," I said. "Ha! like I'll let you go to a party and embarrass your sisters! now if you don't mind , I gotta get ready for my beauty show, so move aside!" I quickly left Meiko's room, seriously, what did dad ever see in her? I looked at the photo of my father and I when I was younger, those were simpler times and the most fun I ever had. I sighed and tried to hold in tears. "I hope you're happy up there dad, especially with mom..." I went to my room and decided to check my computer for any messages. I saw that Miku was online, so I decided to chat with her. MikulovesLeeks is online. Miku: Hey Rinny! you ready to go to Kagamine's party tonight? . . OrangelovingRin is online. Rin: Naw, my evil step family is making me stay home... . . Miku: WHAT!? t-that's terrible Rinny, you really should report about how badly your step family is treating you. . . Rin: I wish I could Miku, but if I did, then I wouldn't see you again. . . Miku: Don't make me cry Q~Q you know how much I hate negative stuff like that, it always makes me wanna cry. . . Rin: I sorry Miku, anyways, I hope you'll have fun at the party, especially with Mikuo~ . . Miku: SHUT UP! besides, who says I'm going without you? . . Rin: Miku, you know I can't, Neru and Tei will find out it's me and will try to murder me...especially Tei. . . Miku: Don't worry Rinny! I have a plan, let you fairy godmother come to the rescue. . . Rin: Fairy godmother ? . . Miku: Yeah! anyways I'll rush over and I'll tell you the details! . . Rin: I don't know about this Miku. . . Miku: Trust me Rinny! this will be a total life changer! . . Rin: Alright, but come after you see Meiko leaving okay. . . Miku Got it! see you later~. MikulovesLeeks is offline. I sighed, hopefully Miku's plan won't be the end of me. Later. I heard a knock on the door, probably Miku. "Hey Mi-". "No time! we gotta get you ready, so you can go to the party and meet your prince charming!" "What prince? you never said anything about me finding a boyfriend!" "Oh come on Rinny! your cute and a wonderful person! you need a boyfriend." "Oh yeah? what about you! you can't confess your love for Mikuo," I said. "I-I was planning to tonight at the party!" Miku said. "Whatever, anyways let's get this over with." Later (cause the writer was too lazy to put details on the whole dressing Rin up scene). "...Why that was fast...I mean...Wow Rin! you look amazing! I bet a bunch of guys will fall in love with you~". "Thanks, but won't people recognize me?" I said. "Not if you don't wear you kitty mask~". "kitty mask?" "Yeah! it is a costume party! so wear it right now!" I wore the mask and I gotta admit, I did look cute in the outfit Miku gave me. I turned towards Miku and hug her. "Thanks Miku, your the best friend any girl could have," I said. Miku smiled and returned the hug. "Come on, we don't want to be late," Miku said. We headed towards Miku's car, and started driving towards Len's house. "Remember Miku, I have to go before Midnight, that's when Meiko comes back," I explained. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to have fun and get you a lover~". "Miku!" Miku just laugh and continued driving towards Len's house. Once we finally reached the house, I became nervous. "Don't worry Rin, I'll be right by your side, I promise," Miku said as she held my hand. I smiled at Miku and we both went inside. Here goes nothing. Len's P.O.V.. I. Am. Bored! The names Len Kagamine, he most popular guy in school, though technically, I just don't care about that, all I want to do is...I guess find that girl that might take my heart away...I know, corny, but hey, I'm the romantic type of person. I saw more guest coming and having fun, the only reason I'm having this party is because Mikuo sorta forced me into having one, that and because he wanted to get close to Miku, he even said that Miku has a cute friend that might be perfect for me, who knows, maybe she'll be perfect.

I grabbed her hand and we made it towards the dance floor. We both started slow dancing together. I couldn't think straight, all I could think of was the girl in front of me. She's so beautiful, I think I'm in love, even though I don't even know her name. Once the music stop, we heard the D.J. taking karaoke requests, I thought of a great idea. "We like to sing!" I exclaimed. The girl was shocked and looked nervous, but when I smiled at her, she calmed down. We went towards the stage and picked "Romeo and Cinderella". Here goes nothing. Later (cause the writer was too lazy to find the English lyrics of the song) ...Her voice was amazing, heck, if she ran off, I'd probably find her based on her singing voice. (wink wink). I lead the girl towards my garden to talk to her, once we were away from the party, I started talking to her. "Y-you were amazing," I said. "T-thank you," the girl said "May I know your name?" I asked. "Oh! right, my name is-". Ding Ding Ding. We heard the clock strike twelve and when I turned to see the girl, her face had a shock look on it. "Oh no! I...I gotta go!" "What? WAIT!" I saw my dream girl leaving, along with that Miku girl. " Wait! stop!" I yelled hoping to catch up to them. "Sorry Len-kun! we'll see you later!" Miku said as she and the girl get inside Miku's car and drive away. ...Did that seriously happen? well no matter, I'll find her, cause I know on one has a voice as beautiful as that. Rin's P.O.V.. "That was a close one," Rin said. "I know right!? we almost got back late! sorry that I was distracted, I was too busy talking to Mikuo-kun~" Miku said.

"Hi." "Sup." "...Hey," Len said as he looked at me a bit suspiciously. "Anyways...let's go!" We headed almost everywhere in the mall, we shopped, we went to the food court, played at the arcade, and honestly, we had a lot of fun, but for some reason , Len just kept starring at me.

I want to hear you singing voice," Len said as he flashed his amazing smile. I couldn't help but blush and agreed to sing. After the song (Still lazy...and couldn' t think of any songs). "It is you!" Len exclaimed. "Wha!?" I exclaimed as Len dragged me far away from Miku and Mikuo. "What is it Len?" I asked. "It's you! the girl I love from last night," Len said. I couldn't help but blush and smile. "Yeah...it's me...and I really mean, I love you Len," I said. Len smiled and lean in, he kissed me on the lips. "I love you too, Rin-chan." Len continued kissing me and I kissed back while we got closer to each other. I hope your proud of me mom and dad, cause I found the perfect guy.


	4. The End

**I'm sorry, but the reason I'm no longer continuing this story is because I'm sorta bored with this story and I can't handle this much writing, so I'm ending it here, besides, me and a friend are going to work on a new story together, and I seriously don't want to write chapters for four stories, that is way over my limit, so sorry for you guys who wanted to see more of this story, but again I am going to write a new story and I'm sorta getting bored with Happily Ever Whatever, so yeah...sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"..."

"..."

"So what do you guys think?" Miku asked.

"...Miku...WHAT THE HELL!?" Len exclaimed.

"What? what did I do?" Miku asked.

"Why would you tell us those stories! especially stories that are a bit 18+!? I thought you were going to tell us a fairy tale story!" Len shouted.

"I did! I gave you Red Riding Hood, The Little Mermaid, ect."

"No those were stories about me and Rin being those characters, and some of those stories involve me and Rin doing...those things! what heck!"

"Hey you said you wanted a new version of these stories, you never told me what type of story version you wanted," Miku said.

"Still! who in the right mind tells a story about the fairy tale characters making love to each other! and you sorta traumatized Rin!"

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god!"

"See!"

"Oh come on, we're all mature for this!" Miku said.

"I liked it," Luka said.

"See! even Luka likes it," Miku said.

"That's because the two of you are perverts! you always video tape both me and Rin when we're in a romantic situations!" Len exclaimed.

"And your point is?"

"...GAH! you know what, let's just go to our rooms Rin," Len suggested.

As Len grabbed Rin's hand and started pulling Rin upstairs, while she continues being traumatized, both Miku and Luka had an idea.

"...Okay, when they go to sleep, you carry Rin into Len's bed, and I'll just position them into a hugging pose," Miku said.

"Okay, I'll get the camer, you get the computer," Luka said.

The pink and teal haired girls high five each other and started getting ready for their plans.

* * *

**Hope you like the ending, sorry that this is the end but you know...yeah...see you guys on another story! bye~**


End file.
